Wait What?
by Kayla Crystal
Summary: He loved her just enough to find a way to give Skylar her powers back even if it came with a price. Skylar had to leave now that she had no purpose at Mighty Med. What will Oliver do about it? Skoliver one shot!


_**Hey guys! I'm back with another one-shot for Mighty Med. If you want more, PM me the ideas or leave a review, and I'll make sure to credit you if I use it. I've been thinking about this idea ever since the first episode, so this takes place in the future when Oliver found a way to give Skylar her powers back, and since she doesn't have a reason to stay at Mighty Med, she has to leave to her home planet. Presenting: **_

Wait What?

Third Person Point of View

"Wait what?" Oliver asked stunned.

He knew this would happen, and he even expected it to, but he didn't think she would leave him so quickly.

Skylar sighed. This was more painful than she thought it would be. "I'm leaving Mighty Med. Now that I have my powers back, I really have no purpose here anymore, so I'm saying goodbye."

"I didn't think you would leave forever!" he exclaimed. "But what about us- I mean, Kaz and me? What about school?"

"I'm not leaving for forever. I'll still visit you guys here. No matter how much I regret saying this, I'll just have attend school on my home planet. Oliver, my citizens depend on me for saving them. The Annihilator knows I have my powers back, and now he's taking one of the most important things away from me-my home. He's on a rampage, and he needs to be stopped. I can't just sit here waiting anymore when I know I'm the only one who can stop him. Since I'm not helpless anymore, I need to go back."

As if on cue, Kaz walked in. "Who needs to go back where?"

Oliver turned to him sadly. "Skylar is going back to her planet since she has her powers back."

Kaz faced Skylar and gave a sad smile. "Well, we'll miss you a bunch, Skylar."

She smiled. "I'll miss you too."

She gave him a brief, friendly hug, and Kaz left the rec room to give them their privacy. He knew how hard it must've been for Oliver, and he could just tell that he was slowly breaking apart at Skylar's confession.

"So this is just it? You're leaving?" Oliver announced.

She nodded while giving a dejected smile. "I guess so."

He took one last glimpse into her doe brown eyes making an effort to hold back his tears. He needed to show that he was strong even if he was crumpling apart at the second. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. You were my first friend on Earth. I promise when I'm out there rescuing humanity, I'll think of the person who saved my powers and me. Promise you'll read me in the comic books?"

He nodded. "Definitely. I wouldn't want to miss your amazing adventures."

She smiled before wiping a tear with her sleeve.

She pulled him into a warm embrace wrapping her arms around him. She wanted to enjoy this last moment before departing.

"I love you, Skylar," he whispered burying his head further into her shoulder.

Oliver knew it was too late for the admittance, but he couldn't let her go without her knowing.

What shocked him the most were her next words. "I love you too."

As Skylar pulled away, she planted a soft kiss on his lips before taking a step back. Oliver stood there frozen in shock. "That was a see you later not a goodbye."

She sighed. "Well, my people are calling for me."

"You'll do a fantastic job saving people's lives. You'll always be my favorite super hero," he replied.

"Well, I learned that you're mine. Don't pull any more shenanigans while I'm gone, okay? I know you and Kaz will cause some trouble here."

He couldn't hold it back as a familiar wetness hit his cheeks, and he nodded.

She took one last glance of him at the door before super speeding away.

She loved him, but she knew there were consequences. After all, you have to learn to let go of the person you loved, right?

_**And done! That made me sad. That's how I imagine what would happen if Skylar got her powers back. Review, and make sure to check out my other story, Obstacles: A Kick Collection! I'll be updating that this weekend! See you guys next time!  
**_

_** Kayla**_


End file.
